Sanguches y té verde
by Kuso Ryouta
Summary: Mortadela que sobró del día anterior, pan medio duro y un mate cocido. ¿Qué mejor almuerzo que ese para alguien como Aomine Daiki? [AU argentino]


**Notas:**

No me pregunten por qué tengo un AU en Argentina de Kuroko no Basket, sólo intenten disfrutar la simpleza de esto y nos vemos la próxima.

* * *

Satsuki llamó a la puerta varias veces antes de que alguien se dignara a atenderla. En momentos como ese recordaba lo molestamente terco que solía ser Aomine, negándose a darle una llave de su vivienda. No es como si fuera a desvalijarle la casa, ¿qué miedo tenía? ¿Se pensaba que Momoi no estaba acostumbrada a ver sus revistas porno desparramadas por todo el lugar?

Con el entrecejo fruncido dándole un toque infantil a su expresión, continuó esperando, escuchando las quejas de Aomine, quien insultaba desde el otro lado de la puerta a quien sea que se hubiese atrevido a despertarlo. 

_— Dai-chan, ¿no tenés miedo de que se te haga tarde para la siesta?  
_ Recriminó, ganándose un bostezo por parte de Aomine; esto ignorando el hecho de que se rascaba la buzarda y que, momentos después, se metió el meñique en el oído para ver cuánta cera sacaría ésta vez. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que Aomine podía asquear a una persona en menos de un minuto? Eso seguro era un récord. __

 _— Satsuki, recién me despierto, ¿te cuesta mucho no romperme las pelotas?_

Ante la maleducada petición, la chica le dio un empujón para así adentrarse a la vivienda. Siempre un desastre, quilombo por todos lados. ¿Cómo es que Daiki podía vivir así?

 _— Me voy a mear. –_ Anunció, como si a Momoi -o a alguien- le interesara oír _cada puta cosa_ que se le ocurría hacer.

Cuando la más baja estaba a punto de señalar lo ordinario que era, habló de nuevo.  
 _— Poné la pava, me quiero hacer un mate cocido._

Rascándose la panza _(de nuevo)_ fue a hacer lo que anunció, dejando a una Momoi demasiado acostumbrada y adaptada a sus mañas, guardándose, de momento, los comentarios sobre lo desagradable que el moreno podía llegar a ser. 

Sin ganas de discutir, puso la pava. También estaba hambrienta. Eran las dos de la tarde pasadas y había comido sólo una fruta en el desayuno. ¿Cómo no estar muerta de hambre a esa hora? Citando a Aomine, "le picaba el bagre". 

Daiki, al regresar a la cocina, le salpicó agua a Momoi. Quizá para presumir que, por una vez, se lavó las manos después de ir al baño. 

_— Ay, Aomine, ¡sos un enfermo!  
_ Reclamó elevando el tono de voz, siendo ésta la reacción que Daiki esperaba, soltándose a sonreír divertido. __

 _— Vos sos una maricona y nadie te dice nada. –_ Se defendió de una inexistente ofensa, buscando una taza medianamente limpia para prepararse aquello que saciaba su cuerpo y alma. Sí, el mate cocido.

Olió el saquito del mismo antes de dejarlo caer en el recipiente.  
Ahh, ese aroma era mejor y más irresistible que, inclusive, el perfume más caro de Momoi.  
Nada superaba al mate cocido en su corazón. Ni siquiera el básquet. 

_— Satsuki, te tengo una sorpresa.  
_ Gracias a tal declaración, se ganó una mirada filosa por parte de la contraria, quien se preparaba para escuchar cualquier estupidez que el chico pudiera soltar. _  
— Y no, no te voy a bailar en bolas ni nada por el estilo, no te emociones._

Antes de que Satsuki le diera un bien merecido tate-quieto, y teniendo como música de fondo los murmullos de la chica (de quien sólo se distinguían frases como "no te la puedo…", palabras asfixiadas detrás de las manos que se llevó al rostro por la vergüenza ajena), Daiki se dispuso a buscar en la alacena aquella sorpresa sacando, momentos después, una bolsa.

 _— Lo compré especialmente para vos y tu dieta.  
_ Trataba de no lucir orgulloso por su hazaña, aunque sí que se sentía la persona más considerada del mundo y Satsuki lo sabía, por eso, para darle el gusto, reaccionó exageradamente. __

 _— Aw, Dai-chan, ¡graaacias! –_ Decía con tono empalagoso y una sonrisa en el rostro, logrando hacer sonreír también a quien tenía al lado. __

 _— También te compré mermelada de durazno, por si querés... Y ese té verde con el que tanto jodés.  
_ La chica nunca creyó que Aomine _sí_ le prestaba atención cuando le hablaba de lo que comía o bebía. No pensó que sabría lo que le gustaba y que, además, se lo compraría a pesar de no tener intenciones de probarlo él mismo. Más allá de que podía ser un gesto tonto, ella en verdad lo consideró muy dulce, siendo ahora su sonrisa una sincera. __

 _— Dai-chan, vení que te digo algo.  
_ Haciéndole señas con la mano para que se inclinara a su altura, esperó que el chico lo lograra para luego dejarle un beso en la mejilla. _  
— Gracias._

 _—... No es para tanto, boluda.  
_ Aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, estaba avergonzado. La chica lo notó cuando él giró el rostro, esquivando su mirada.

 __Sacó de la heladera, además de la mermelada, un sobre de papel que, posiblemente, contenía fiambre adentro. Deducciones que resultaron ciertas porque, claro, se trataba de Aomine y su dieta sana.

El clásico y patentado desayulmuerzo de Daiki. Mortadela que sobró de la tarde anterior con mayonesa y todo en los sanguchitos que se hacía. ¿Cómo podía comer eso junto con el mate cocido tibio y excesivamente dulce que se preparaba? Satsuki no tenía ni idea. Sin embargo, más allá de lo desagradable que podía resultar ver a Aomine lastrar como un hijo de puta, la chica no podía borrar de su rostro y pecho la alegría que le había dado el accionar de su novio. Porque, para ella, Daiki era y siempre sería un amor.


End file.
